All I Need is You
by inugirl504
Summary: Their love led them back to each other. What will their love do next?


Disclaimer: Didn't own it then, don't own it now

You can skip the songs if you want. Most of the story is at the end

It was late at night, both Haku and Chihiro felt something calling to them, telling them to go to the Spirit Gate. When they arrived, they stopped at the entrance to the tunnel.

On the human side of the tunnel, something calling to Chihiro, telling her to let it all out, and that Haku would hopefully hear her.

Right from the day

I saw your face

It all just felt so right

And when I look back

I see the smile

You gave to me that night

You are the gate

Right to my heart

I wanna live like this forever and ever

You're everything good to me

You make me free

You're everything I'll ever need

You're all I dream

You're everything

You make me complete

And now I can fly above the ground

Cause you're everything, you're everything.

Oooh yeah..

It's finally clear now that you're here

I've lost all that I fear

I'll always embrace this fantasy place

This all just feels so real

Under the sun, under the rain

Just as long as I'm with you, with you

You're everything good to me

You make me free

You're everything I'll ever need

You're all I dream

You're everything

You make me complete

And now I can fly above the ground

Cause you're everything, you're everything

Not a lonely day goes by

With you right here by my side

You give me the strength

I can do anything, anything

When you are here

My mind is clear

You're everything good to me

You make me free

You're everything I'll ever need

You're all I dream

You're everything

You make me complete

And now I can fly above the ground

Cause you're everything, you're everything

You're everything

On the spirit side of the tunnel, Haku felt a similar pull.

 _Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

 _It's the end of the world in my mind_

 _Then your voice pulls me back_

 _Like a wake-up call_

 _I've been looking for the answer_

 _Somewhere_

 _I couldn't see that it was right there_

 _But now I know, what I didn't know_

 _Because you live and breathe_

 _Because you make me believe in myself_

 _When nobody else can help_

 _Because you live girl_

 _My world_

 _Has twice as many stars in the sky_

 _It's all right._

 _I survived._

 _I'm alive again_

 _Cause of you, made it through every storm_

 _What is life? what's the use?_

 _If you're killing time_

 _I'm so glad I found an angel_

 _Someone_

 _Who was there when all my hopes fell_

 _I want to fly looking your eyes_

 _Because you live and breathe_

 _Because you make me believe in myself_

 _When nobody else can help_

 _Because you live girl_

 _My world_

 _Has twice as many stars in the sky_

 _Because you live,_

 _I live_

 _Because you live, there's a reason why_

 _I carry on when I lose the fight_

 _I want to give what you've given me_

 _Always_

 _Because you live and breathe_

 _Because you make me believe in myself_

 _When nobody else can help_

 _Because you live girl_

 _My world_

 _Has twice as many stars in the sky_

 _Because you live and breathe_

 _Because you make me believe in myself_

 _When nobody else can help_

 _Because you live girl_

 _My world_

 _Has everything I need to survive_

 _Because you live, I live_

 _I live_

Then, they both felt something. They let their heart and soul guide them further into the tunnel, when they were in sight of each other, they ran into each other's arms for a love filled embrace and a long passionate kiss.

Chihiro decided to stay in the Spirit World forever and marry Haku, turning her into a river spirit like him. Now they both watch over the Kohaku River after a storm flooded it and it burst back open. Zeniba erased any trace and memory of Chihiro's existence from the Human World for good. Chihiro got her old job back. Turns out, after Chihiro left the Spirit World, Haku overthrew Yubaba, and is now in charge of the bath house and is a much better boss than Yubaba ever was. The first thing he did was give everyone their names back, turns out, Lin's real name is Mei-ling. After they finished remodeling Yubaba's room, which is now Haku's and Chihiro's, they moved in. As the years went by, Haku and Chihiro had many kids. They made Boh's room into a nursery/playroom for the kids. They couldn't be happier. They lived for eternity as a VERY BIG, happy family because a lot can happen when you're immortal. The end.

Hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
